degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca-Audra Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and Audra Torres began in Season 11, after a rocky start in Season 10 when Bianca outed Audra's son, Adam Torres, as an FTM transgender, and contributed to his bullying. She then matters worse by dating Drew against Audra's wishes. Despite Audra's refusal to accept Bianca and Drew's relationship, Bianca's loyalty to Drew and attempts to turn her life around eventually won Audra over. Friendship history Overview Initially, Audra did not like Bianca, as she had publicly outed her son Adam to the entire school by ripping his shirt open in the hallway, exposing him as an FTM transgender. Later, when her son, Drew began a romantic relationship with Bianca, Audra felt that she was a bad influence on him, and would either hold him back, or ruin his life. Audra was furious with Bianca when she got Drew caught up in her old lifestyle, which lead to an attack on her son as retribution for the death of Anson Russ. After much debate from Drew, Audra came around to Bianca, even hiring a lawyer for her for her trial. Bianca became the daughter she had always wanted, and the two developed a very close bond. Audra helped Bianca apply Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (1), the main plot centers around Adam trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca is hot, but Eli disagrees with him. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons, because he notices his period is starting. While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion from Owen and Fitz who walked by, he hands them to Clare, who pretends they are hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told about the incident) about what happened, he tells them the truth about how he is an FTM (female-to-male) transgender person and they take it normally, this news not seemingly affecting their friendship in any way. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam as he tries to run, and rips open his shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and Owen follow him in and harass him, Drew, Adam, and Mrs. Torres in Mr. Simpson's office.and they pick up him up and throw him out against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats up Drew, while Owen holds Adam back. Adam is last seen asking if Drew is okay. Audra becomes aware of all of this in the next episode. In My Body Is A Cage (2), starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres, and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and goes on to discuss about how transgender students in high school get death threats and are assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicapped bathroom. This puts Bianca and Audra off to a bad start and they haven't even met. In The Way We Get By (2), Audra attends Drew's basketball game. She takes Drew into the locker room and questions him about if he is high and what drugs he took. He tells her he is very high on shrooms, but doesn't say he took them with Bianca and her shady friend. Before she leaves to tell the coach that Drew isn't feeling well enough to play, Audra confirms to Drew that he is in a lot of trouble. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow, she grounds Drew for a month when she discovers that he had Bianca over at 4:00 in the morning, past Drew's curfew. Audra rejects his request to go the Keke Palmer concert, but Drew tries to get her to relent by appealing to when she was young and that he might lose Bianca. She questions how well he even knows Bianca and recognizes her as "the girl who wouldn't dance with your brother in ballroom class." The next day, Audra drives Drew to school, and she is obviously angry at him for sneaking out to the concert the night before. In LoveGame, Adam reveals that Audra freaked out over Drew's situation involving the death of Anson and hired a lawyer to defend Drew. She then reminds him that she warned him about Bianca. In Dead and Gone (2), she rushes to the hospital after hearing that Adam was shot. When she seem him, she is relieved to know that he is alright. Later, when everyone is in Adam's hospital room, she asks what Bianca is doing there, seemingly blaming her for the incident. Drew explains to her that Bianca spent the night revealing everything she knows about Vince and his gang to the cops, and says that she is going to need a lawyer. Audra consents and says that they will talk. In Hollaback Girl (1), she yells at Drew to go to bed, and almost catches him with Bianca. In Hollaback Girl (2), Bianca turns to her for advice and support after being blamed for Katie's overdose by her aunt and Drew. Bianca thanks Audra for not giving up on her, and Audra reveals that she was very similar to Bianca when she was a teenager. She later represents Bianca at her parent-teacher conference. When Audra decides upon a "family dessert" to celebrate the good things she's heard for her boys and Bianca, the latter begins to leave. Audra stops her and tells her that she's now considered a member of the family, prompting Adam to remark, "You finally have the daughter you've always wanted," and her to comment saying, "Adam's buying." Season 12 In Closer to Free (1), Later, Drew is at home attempting to do his assignment with Bianca. He becomes frustrated and to cheer him up, Bianca begins to make-out with him. Audra comes downstairs and tells both of them to get back to their priorities, Bianca with her university application and Drew with his health assignment. In Sabotage (1), Bianca tells Drew that she and Audra have been talking about how he should go back to school and her home until he graduates. He just gets mad about their friendship and pouts in his own home. In Sabotage (2), Drew accuses Audra of influencing Bianca's opinions against him, and she persuades Drew to come home since he is being reckless, saying it would make her and Bianca feel better. After talking to his mother, Drew decides to be more serious. He starts a joint bank account for him and Bianca and also proposes to her. In''' Building A Mystery (1),' '''Bianca is seen talking to Audra about a scholarship grant she wrote. Audra says it's beautiful, but also tells Bianca how irresponsible her son is in comparison. Bianca is overwrought with guilt at keeping the secret of her and Drew's engagement. She decides to tell Audra by taking Drew to The Dot, telling him that they were buying engagement items. Audra is outraged and tells them that they are much too young to make such a drastic decision. Drew exits the building. Audra tells Bianca she has a whole life ahead of her and to wait until she finishes school. Still sad and guilty, Bianca leaves. In 'Building A Mystery (2), Bianca says that she'll speak to Audra again for her approval. When she speaks with Audra, she learns that she doesn't want Drew to be trapped in a teen marriage with a job at the mall and Bianca takes this the wrong way. She meets Fiona at the school auction and asks for her help. When Drew arrives, she tells him that they'll still get married and that she doesn't care what Audra thinks. In''' I Want It That Way (1), Bianca says that she misses Audra. In '''Degrassi: Las Vegas, Audra and Bianca make amends after Drew begs for his mother to support their engagement, as Bianca is the love of his life. Audra finally comes around, and plays an instrument while Drew serenades Bianca, trying to win her back. At the engagement party, Audra welcomes Bianca to the family, and tells her that the ring Drew re-posed to her with was her grandmother's. Bianca tells Audra that she missed her, and the two share a hug. Season 13 In Spiderwebs, Audra is excited that Bianca is coming home. After Drew and Bianca break up, Bianca agrees to pretend to still be engaged to him as to not upset Audra. At the feast, Bianca and Audra are happy to see each other, and hug each other upon greeting. Audra comments that it is good to see her and Drew together. Drew later reveals to Audra that he and Bianca broke up. Trivia *They started out as enemies, mostly on Audra's part. *Audra seems to be more supportive of Bianca than Bianca's own blood relative, her aunt. *They both wanted Drew to move back home and finish high school. *They both had a dislike towards each other. *Audra finds Bianca to be part of her family now. *This friendship is similar to the Lisa-Jenna Friendship, however, unlike Lisa, Audra was not always fond of Bianca. *When Drew introduced Katie to Audra, it appeared she liked her better than Alli and Bianca. However, now she likes Bianca better than Alli and Katie. *Audra finally approved of Bianca and Drew's engagement in Degrassi: Las Vegas. *Bianca's engagement ring belonged to Audra's grandmother. *Bianca is friends with Owen Milligan and Mark Fitzgerald, the boys Audra hates for bullying Adam. *Both of Audra's sons have been attracted to Bianca. *Even after becoming friends, Audra still had a somewhat poor view of Bianca. *Audra says she was a lot like Bianca when she was younger. This probably means Audra was rebellious and involved in the bad things Bianca used to turn to. *Bianca was engaged to Audra's son Drew Torres. *Audra disliked Bianca for outting Adam. *They both do not like Alli Bhandari. Timeline *Conflict: **Start: My Body Is A Cage (2) (1016) **End: Dead and Gone (2) (1129) ***Reason: Bianca needed a lawyer against Vince, and since she saved Drew's life and tried to protect Adam, Audra agreed to help her out if she worked with her husband in return. *First Friendship: **Start: After Dead and Gone (2) '(1129) **End: 'Building A Mystery (2) (1222) ***Reason: Audra didn't approve of Bianca and Drew getting married, and hinted that she still has a somewhat poor view of her son's fiancee. *Second Friendship: **Start: Degrassi: Las Vegas (1230) Gallery Biancamom.jpeg 0037.jpg DrewBianca9.jpg 43-3.jpg 2-4.jpg 78ihu.png 89ijvv.png 79yihu.png normal_Vegas122.jpg Dg1316-17.jpg 13x16 31.jpg 13x16 40.jpg 65trrg.png 565ytr.png 556trtr.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13